


Remembrance

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has forgotten everything, except for Dean. AU, hints of Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

iloveloganficken answered: One where cas has amnesia but the only thing he can remember is dean   
He couldn’t remember anything, so the man who called himself his brother had brought him to several different doctors and clinics, trying to help him remember something.  
Castiel had only been in this specialty clinic for two months, and there was only three things of which he was sure were real.  
One was that the man who’d brought him here- Gabriel- truly worried about him, and wanted him to get better. His dedication to restoring Castiel’s previous mental abilities and memories proved that despite he couldn’t remember his brother, his brother loved him. So Castiel loved him back.  
Second was that he must have been a very religious man before whatever it was that made him forget. Whenever someone used the Lord’s name in vain, or blasphemed, or misquoted the bible, he got angry. Patients and doctors alike had learned not to mention God near him, unless they were praising him. The only person he didn’t mind these sort of things from was Gabriel. Something in Gabriel’s expression when he did blaspheme, which was rare, told Castiel that there was a reason for his words.  
Third was that he must have loved Dean Winchester even more than God. When he woke up, not knowing where he was, who he was or who he was with (it was Gabriel), Dean was the only person he remembered. He remembered that he wanted to protect the man, despite his constant blasphemy. It was Dean’s visit’s, rare as they were, that Castiel looked forward to the most, and he figured he must have loved Dean a lot because Dean was the only person he truly remembered.But the look on Dean’s face when he couldn’t remember Dean’s brother, or Dean’s job was heartbreaking. So he submitted to the pointless tests and exercises, because he wanted Dean to smile.  
——  
It took another four months for him to remember.  
He remembered Heaven.  
He remembered raising Dean from Perdition, as well as their Bond.  
He remembered Sam, and Lucifer.  
He remembered Bobby and the Impala.  
He remembered hunting.  
He remembered the apocalypse.  
But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember Gabriel. And although the center had declared him fit to leave,(he had, on Dean’s advice, not mentioned that he was an Angel to the Lord) and he had his Grace restored, he felt horrible when Gabriel mentioned an adventure they had before and he hadn’t remembered him. And although Gabriel had been very good at hiding his hurt, Castiel had seen him leaning against Sam, broken in the face of his inability to remember.  
So he turned to the one person he’d remembered all along- Dean. He started asking him questions about his brother, and doing the exercises the center had taught him. He’d prayed to his Father, and hadn’t received a response (he hadn’t really expected one). He researched with Bobby, and asked for Sam’s side of the stories Dean had told him, but he still couldn’t remember. And he could see that Gabriel was getting more and more upset. What was it about his brother, that he couldn’t remember him, but remember everything else?  
——  
During his search for memories of Gabriel, he noticed that Dean was acting…strangely. He’d catch the hunter looking at him almost hopefully, but whenever Castiel would question him, the hunter would uncharacteristically get flustered, deny he’d been looking at him, and change the subject. He suspected something was wrong, and his inability to figure out what it was frustrated him to a remarkable degree, only surpassed by his frustration at his continued failure at remembering his brother.But he decided to focus on his more pressing frustration.  
——  
It took two weeks for Dean’s patience to snap. The hunter had been asking Castiel if he remembered anything more, and Castiel had failed to give him an affirmative. And that’s when the hunter had kissed him.   
It was then that everything had clicked.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Castiel had found himself kissing the hunter back almost desperately. How had he forgotten this? This was…this was wonderful. It almost surpassed Heaven. And as Dean’s talented hands teased and tugged, and his mouth bit and licked, and kissed, Castiel writhed in pleasure, and did his best to reciprocate.  
——  
After, when they were cuddling, Castiel remembered his brother. He remembered the short frame barreling into him so that he’d been out of the demon’s range, and his brothers much bigger Grace enveloping and protecting him. And that while protecting him, his brother had accidentally hit him on the head with his wings, knocking him out and giving him the chance to succumb to memory loss.  
And he knew his bother was scared- not only because Cas didn’t remember, but because Gabriel feared his reaction when he did remember. Castiel thought that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard- if Dean was able to forgive Sam for drinking demon blood and releasing Lucifer, he could certainly forgive Gabriel for accidentally causing this. He already had a plan for convincing Gabriel of his forgiveness.   
But that could wait till tomorrow. Right now, he had a lot of sex to catch up on.


End file.
